A Typical Fairytale
by Nin Dog Paku
Summary: Aerith is a typical teenage girl except for the fact that shes a slave in her own house and has an evil stepmother and sisters! Will that all change once she meets the prince of the kingdom she lives in,Cloud Strife? will true love conquer all? Aerith X C
1. Chapter 1

**ok, this is my first fanfic and i'm afraid! but it's ok, i'll live! **  


* * *

summary: Aerith is a typical teenage girl with a not so ordinary life. She is a prisoner within her own home, held down like a slave by her stepmother, Edea, and her two stepsisters, Tifa and Yuffie. Aerith dreams of a simpler life full of love and happiness but with two evil bitches screaming out orders and making her do the unthinkable it won't happen any time soon. One day, word is spread that the emperor's son is throwing a ball to find a wife and Aerith's schedule just so happens to be clear. Could this turn of events finally bring Aerith the happiness she deserves? Or will it make things worse?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Aerith whose beauty had no parallel. Smooth fair skin, long chocolate brown hair, and magnificent green eyes. This untold beauty sat at her window staring out into the open meadow ahead, the cool early morning breeze caressing her skin, but her peace and quiet was broken by an oh so familiar yell.

"Aerith!" Aerith's daydream was interrupted by her stepsister, Tifa.

"What the hell are you doing! Get your ass in the goddamn kitchen and make me breakfast!" Yelled the groggy teen from the kitchen.

Aerith was hastily making her way to the kitchen when she ran into her other sister, Yuffie, and almost knocked her over.

"Uh, sorry!" Aerith stuttered quickly making her way to the kitchen, but not missing the glare her stepmother shot her, and quickly began making breakfast.

"God, you're so useless. I don't know why your still alive." muttered Tifa taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Now, now, Tifa. It is partially our fault, we didn't train her properly. But then again, some animals are stupider than others." said Edea as she took a seat in the chair next to Tifa.

"Your probably right, mother" smirked Tifa.

"Maybe we should rid her of her possessions, that should teach her a lesson." grinned Edea evilly, but Aerith decided to ignore it since her step-mother always loved teasing her, although that remark was awfully suspicious. By the time Yuffie had come into the kitchen and sat down next to her mother, Aerith already had set the breakfast down on the table.

"You shouldn't tease her, it's enough that she –"Yuffie was cut off by her sister who took that comment as an offense.

"Are you saying you want to be punished too, Yuffie?" growled Tifa who looked over at Edea for support. Edea glared at Yuffie before finally speaking-

"Yuffie, you should be happy-no, grateful that you are considered higher than this mutt, but if you take the time to object then u must have time to help her with the chores around the house" Edea gave one last glare at Yuffie before turning to her breakfast and Yuffie did the same. Aerith was not allowed to eat at the table since Edea believed that animals weren't allowed to eat at the table. So she grabbed a plate of breakfast and went to her room, eating in silence. She was thinking that she didn't have much to do today since she did clean the whole house the day before so she decided she would get out of the house and visit a friend.

That after-noon, Aerith was in town finally able to get away from the horrors of her home. She passed by a street that she knew very well and walked into a house she knew even more. Canvases, paintbrushes, paint, and all these other artistic devises (including other contraptions) lay all over the floor as though someone used these things, tossed them all over the floor and then didn't bother to pick them up. Then again that was Sephiroth for ya! He was a very unusual character for a simple shopkeeper. He owned a bakery and it was the best in town. He always boasted about the shop as though it were his greatest accomplishment, but Aerith knew better. He made a "flying machine" once. He showed it to her one day because "he was bored" but then that would mean that everything he showed the young beauty was from boredom. Sephiroth is...how do I explain this? Well, he has a very interesting point of view on things. He's smart and loves to create new things that others would have believed to be impossible. People think he's a little off, but then again if they knew what he knew...they wouldn't exactly be normal or sane in that matter. She looked around for her friend making sure not to step on anything that would make a mess.

"Sephiroth?" She called from what was supposed to be the living room. What came next ...would shock her.


	2. Chapter 2

AERITH P.O.V.

There was an explosion from the other side of the house and by the way the house trembled it came from below. I ran as fast as I could hoping to god Sephiroth wasn't hurt. I always feared for his welfare seeing as he always seemed to mess with very dangerous stuff. By the time I was right in front of the basement door, the door swung open revealing a coughing figure.

"HOLY FUCKING HELLFIRE!" yelled Sephiroth dusting off the black substance covering him. I sighed in relief and helped him clean up the mess he made around him. Now, why would Sephiroth clean up the basement and not the rest of the house? Well, because the basement was his sanctuary (other than the bathroom). 'I need a clean work space' he always said.

"Dammit, Sephiroth" I muttered just loud enough for him to hear. He just looked at me and smiled. He always did that...always! After we finished cleaning up we sat in silence in the basement before we went upstairs to the kitchen.

"So, how are the beasts?" Sephiroth said the name he so respectfully gave my family, giving me that same smile.

"Alive and well" I said smiling back at him. Sephiroth turned his back to me facing the fridge (another invention of his, surprisingly it works very well. It keeps food cold causing it not to spoil for a long time).

"You want me to fix that?" Sephiroth said grabbing a knife and stabbing a tomato.

"Uh...no thanks"

"Why not?" he took a big bite out of the tomato.

"It's ok, really"

"But they're mean"

"That doesn't mean you can kill them!"

"You suck!" he said putting down the knife, pouting. (Did I mention he was childish?)

" Sephiroth, you're a really good friend...but killing them won't help me. Well, maybe...BUT really, no killing." I said ending the killing conversation and taking a seat on the kitchen table. (there's nowhere else to sit)

"Alright" he said, worry clear in his voice taking a seat next to me.

"Just a little slice?"

"NO!"

A few fish sticks and a murder conversation later, Sephiroth and I were walking along the streets of town when we saw the people parting for a carriage to come through. The carriage looked like it belonged to royalty. It was encrusted with emeralds, rubies, diamonds, and on the inside you could see silver and red silk cloth. It was wonderful, but what caught my attention was the blonde, blue eyed man inside. Now he was magnificent. He looked bored and it seemed like he didn't want to be there, but I couldn't help but stare and apparently, Sephiroth noticed.

"Aerith?" he said smirking and waving a hand in front of me.

"What?" I said not being able to part my eyes from the ancient god of sexiness.

"It's rude to stare" said Sephiroth getting in my way of vision of the sexy god.

"Damn you!" was all that escaped my mouth. Sephiroth smirked even more and looked back at the carriage.

"Why don't you say hi?" said Sephiroth looking at me with a smile. I snorted and looked away from the unnamed magnificence for the first time.

"It's not that simple. Didn't you see that carriage? He's probably related to the king and queen or something." I said looking at the carriage as it disappeared. When the carriage finally left, I heard a few sighs of relief around me and saw the people return to their daily routine. Sephiroth then turned to look at me, a bright smile on his face.

"Well, why don't we find a way for you two to meet?"

I groaned in disapproval…here we go again…

"I could create a machine! And it'll be able let u travel unseen around the castle so the palace guards won't be able to see you!"

I began to walk away, away from his incessant rambling, but unfortunately he began following me.

"And then I'll create something that'll allow you to reach really high places-"

"You mean a ladder?" I said as I stopped in front of an apple stand.

Sephiroth stopped walking for a second as if contemplating what I said before he broke out into another grin declaring "NO! it shall be better than those puny sticks we call ladders!" by now he was waving his arms around, gesturing towards the sky, "It'll be able to reach any height! Even the heavens!" His arms extended towards the sky before he turned to me, a hand rubbing his chin. "How would u like to meet God Aerith?"

Well, he had forgotten his plans to get me into the palace…

"Oh, wait; I myself might as well be god for being so much of a genius!" Sephiroth began to laugh manically with his hands on his hips. I for one...wanted to be nowhere near him.

"Oh, god!" I said trying to hide my face from the crowd who somehow knew that this burst of insanity was bound to come eventually.

"Yes?" Sephiroth said looking at me from his tall stature.

"I hate you!" I said making my way through the crowd.

"What did I do?" said Sephiroth following me, a grin still plastered on his face. He knew I didn't mean it; it was just one of those things I said when I didn't have anything else to say.

"I wonder who he is?" I pondered to myself as my thoughts returned to the blonde haired sex god, forgetting all about my friend still rambling behind me.

"You don't know?" said Sephiroth stopping in his tracks looking at me in disbelief. "How could you not know Cloud Strife?" he continued.

"Who's Cloud Strife?" I said with an expression of confusion. Sephiroth just shook his head and walked over to a nearby wall in an alleyway, away from the crowd, to lean against.

"So you don't know Cloud Strife?" he repeated the sentence as though it were in a foreign language.

"No" I said looking at him with curiosity. He looked at me as if I were someone he didn't know. Then he said something stupid.

"I thought I knew you, man" he said walking further into the alleyway. I followed him by instinct surprised at the stupidity that came out of his mouth.

"What do you mean by that?" I said following him through what seemed to be a maze of alleyways

"Don't you get it?" he said turning another corner.

"Get what?" I said struggling to keep up.

"Cloud Strife? The Strife Monarchy?" Sephiroth stopped and turned to me, finally giving me a chance to breath." Cloud Strife is the King and Queens son." I looked at him for a while for that message to get through but I wasn't quite finished when Sephiroth grabbed my wrist and pulled through the alley ways.

"Where are we going?" I said getting a little dizzy.

"You'll see. Anyway, I think you never heard of him because Cloud was sent to military school when he was ten, you hadn't moved in yet so you wouldn't know." Said Sephiroth still leading me through zigzagging alleyways. "He was just coming back today…"

"Are we there yet?" I said trying not to fall as he kept tugging my wrists.

"Not ye-wait! Almo-no-yeah, yeah, we're here!" said Sephiroth finally letting go of my wrist. When I was finally able to focus on things I noticed that we were right in front of the castle gates!

"What are we doing here?" I said looking over at Sephiroth who answered simply by saying-

"Welcoming the prince." He motioned over to the same carriage we saw in town and when I did I finally notice that we weren't the only ones who wanted to see him. All kinds of people, young and old, came to see their prince, the one who will one day inherit the throne and to my pleasure I had a front row seat. When the carriage finally reached the castle gates I was close enough to touch the elaborately ornate carriage but didn't dare, Sephiroth on the other hand even tried taking off one of the jewels but to no avail.

When I turned back at the carriage my eyes were met by endless blue sky, but when I snapped out of my daze I realized that I was looking straight into the prince's eyes! I couldn't look away no matter how much I tried and he just stared back. We remained that way until I couldn't see his blue eyes anymore, until I saw the carriage disappear behind the castle gates. The crowd then began to disperse now that there was nothing to see.

"Well, that was fun except I couldn't take that damn jewel off…" said Sephiroth walking back to town. "How'd you like it?"

"It was nice" I said, but it wasn't nice, it was wonderful. That man had made my day.

"Well that's good…I swear I had to hold back a fart I felt coming on…"

I then began walking faster than Sephiroth, trying to get as far away from him as possible.


End file.
